Grim Batol
Grim Batol is a mountain fortress located in the South-Eastern portion of the Wetlands. It has great walls and spires that reach toward a steel-gray sky, but the stronghold’s bulk is underground. Founded by Wildhammer dwarves and later captured by orcs, a flight of red dragons now command Grim Batol. The dragons guard a secret power within the fortress and let no one near.World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 17 History War of the Three Hammers After losing in a three way civil war between themselves, the Bronzebeards, and Dark Irons, Khardros of the Wildhammer clan led his people north through the barrier gates of Dun Algaz. It was here that they founded their own kingdom within the mountain of Grim Batol. After years of bitterness, Thaurissan, leader of the Dark Iron clan, launched a double-sided attack from his city in the Redridge Mountains against both Ironforge and Grim Batol in hopes of taking all of Khaz Modan. Thaurissan led his forces against Ironforge while his sorceress wife, Modgud, attacked Grim Batol. The Bronzebeards were able to push back the Dark Iron assault which had been led by Thaurissan at Ironforge. As Thaurissan withdrew to Redridge, Modgud's forces began to break through the gates of Grim Batol. Modgud then used her sorceress powers to call for the shadows from the earth to attack the Wildhammers within their own fortress. The Wildhammers viciously fought back against the shadows and the Dark Iron forces. Finally, Khardros was able to push through the invading onslaught and slay Modgud. Leaderless, the remaining Dark Irons began a hasty retreat to Redridge only to be intercepted by the Bronzebeard army which had come from Ironforge to assist Grim Batol. The remaining Dark Iron forces were crushed between the Wildhammer and Bronzebeard armies. Following the total defeat of Thaurissan, the Wildhammers returned to their home in Grim Batol. What they had found was that the death of Modgud had left an evil taint in their fortress. The Wildhammers found Grim Batol uninhabitable and founded a new home in Aerie Peak. Aftermath of the Second War During the Second War, Grim Batol was the center of all refining operations for the Horde's navy. It was also the main base of the Horde's dragon breeding program, where Alexstrasza the Red was kept captive and forced to produce red dragons to be used as mounts for orc dragonriders. The Horde used the Demon Soul and Dark Iron chains to control the red brood. Grim Batol remained in orc hands long after the collapse of the Horde and the destruction of the Dark Portal, largely due to the power of their dragons. Eventually, thanks to the efforts of a band of unlikely heroes led by the mage Rhonin, Alexstrasza was freed. The dragon queen immediately set about incinerating every orc she could find, utterly destroying the power of the Dragonmaw clan (in Azeroth) and killing the orc warrior (former warlock/former shaman) Nekros Skullcrusher. In World of Warcraft Grim Batol is a sub-zone in the southeastern Wetlands. The fortress itself is inaccessible, consisting solely of a mountain road leading to a massive, closed door. The surrounding area is populated by various elite level 60 red dragonkin and , a mighty red drake. References